Lord Farquaad
Lord Farquaad is one of the main antagonists of series posing as one of the recurring threats to the Big Four and is the main antagonist and rival of Shrek. He's a corrupt and merciless tyrant who rules with an iron fist of an unnamed and mysterious country located somewhere in Central Asia. He constantly plots world domination despite being very incompetent and has joined various evil organizations and is often the most useless member and is only kept around due to his dumb luck and/or other convenient needs. Appearance Lord Farquaad is a midget being at around three feet tall at most. He's towered by almost every known adult in the world and usually needs boosters to appear bigger than he really is to make up for his short height. He's usually seen with red robes and a big red hat and a large red cape. He has balck hair and blue eyes as well as a constant five o'clock shadow and lots of chest hair underneath his cloths. He's also seen with a big arrogant smirk most of the time. Personality Lord Farquaad is a man of fuming with arrogance and narcissism. He has a very large ego and always finds ways to focus as much attention as possible on himself. He views himself as an intelligent man and the best there is, but usually can never meet those standards. While he may appear as just some dumb cheap ego-centric moron, he's far from that and does posses some dangerous traits. One such example is that he rules his country with an iron fist, dissent is crushed immediately and finds joy in hosting and watching live public executions. After Fiona left him, he began craving after women to satisfy his lustful desires and has committed all sorts of rape and other forms of sexual assault, violation, and humiliation, especially if certain women are either unsaitisfying or resist him. He often takes part of various acts of torture, such as when he tortured Gingy by removing his legs, playing with them and even forced the poor boy into walking with mutilated legs all while he recorded the whole thing and uploaded it to FarTube, his own version of YouTube. Lord Farquaad deeply hates Shrek so much so, that he has done anything he can to provoke his superior opponent such as broadcasting anti-ogre propaganda and commiting various acts of ethnic cleansing as well as posting unfunny and cringe-worthy memes. Background/Pre-Season 1 Lord Farquaad was born in the the city of Duloc, the capital of a mysterious and unknown country located somewhere in Central Asia. His mother, Princess Pea was the next in the imperial throne and was preparing to suceede his father, Grumpy, as the new monarch of the nation. Seeking power for himself however, Farquaad overthrew his parents and had both of them executed on charges of corruption, lies, and other lies he made up just to get the crown. Afterwards, he had the rest of the dwarves imprisoned and his cousin Jeff was sent into exile where he eventually fell in love with and married a princess from the United Kingdom and ascended into the luxury of the British Royal Family, something that Farquaad has been angry at for sometime. Since then, Farquaad has ruled as the tyrannical ruler of his kingdom and commits countless acts of rape, murder, drug smuggling, sexual abuse and other horrific acts not only so he can annoy Shrek who took Fiona away from him and almost killed him in a battle, but also is in the White House and is one of the most powerful men in the world. In the Show Lord Farquaad first appeared in the Season 1 episode Brogres before Hoegres, where he kidnapped Fiona and tried to force her to marry him again, not realising that she and Shrek broke up earlier in the Season. Shrek reluctantly came to the rescue with the Big Four and defeated Farquaad. It's revealed later in the Season that Farquaad made a deal with Little King John to kill Shrek. John, of course, vows in secret to kill Shrek himself. In season 2, Farquaad decides to step up his game and attacks the Big Four directly to no avail. He returns to his kingdom with a mutilated foot, but finds a piper playing in the streets of the capital. Farquaad hires him to kill Shrek in the episode Shrek gets Noscoped, but the piper fails. After a few other run-ins with the Big Four, Farquaad hears news of the Brotherhood of Chaos and joins the cause. In season 4, Faarquad is now a member of the Brotherhood, and nearly kills Shrek in The Swamp Massacre and tries clensing the nearby people of Far Far Away, but fails in the end. After he fails to have Shrek eliminated, the Brotherhood's higher-ups plot to assassinate Farquaad and they lure him into a trap after they announce that he's been fired. On his way to confront his former superiors, he's shot by Tord and nearly dies, but is found by Junko Enoshima and his subconscious is merged with her A.I. software. Trivia *Farquaad is the 2nd male protagonist in a DreamWorks Amimation Film, the first being Mr. Tweedy in ''Chicken Run ''and The third being Grug Crood from The Croods and Chef in Trolls. *Despite being one of the main antagonists ofIt's the series, Farquaad himself does very little damage against the Big Four, is often outperformed by supposedly more incompetant villains, and is frequently overshadowed by other more powerful antagonists. **This is not a problem however, as fans have complained about the comedically awful impact Farquaad has on the overall story and how he's a "so bad, it's good" type of villain. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Villains Category:Chaos Brotherhood Members